Loren & Eddie: Hollywood Heights
by SarahC20
Summary: Waiting for Fanfiction to make a Hollywood Heights folder on the TV shows page was taking too long! This is just a little fluff story. There MIGHT be more chapters to come or it might just be a one shot. R&R to let me know if I shold continue. Thanks so much guys. BTW: I do not own Hollywood Heights
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't explain it really.

Not why he wanted her, he could explain that easily anyone would. Loren was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, talented...he could go on. Any man would be attracted to her, he always had been even when he was under Chloe's spell. But at that point he had just brushed off the thought because he believed Chloe was the one...but she wasn't. She was just a carefully constructed illusion. The perfect woman any down to earth rock star.

He should have known nobodies perfect. Not even Loren.

1. She was always grinding her teeth when she was nervous...it drove him insane!

distracted him when he was working...she didn't even have to be in the same room she would just pop into his head and he'd find himself calling her and getting her to come over for some bogus reason like they had a contest thing to work on. Then they would end up on the couch and his work would lay on the piano long forgotten.

3. When he was enjoying her distractions she would stop and INSIST they get back to work because "she didn't want to be a negative influence on his life" (DAMN! That girl was driving him CRAZY!)

4. She second guessed herself at every turn...she was so unsure.

But these imperfections just made him like her more and one day without anyone realizing it...Loren Tate healed the damage Chloe Carter had done to his heart. And in another instant that was simply impossible to identify...his heart filled with an all consuming love for her.

He had promised to take things slow with her. He'd promised his dad, Loren, Loren's mom, everyone in his life!

Some promises you have no choice but to break. They are simply impossible to keep.

This was one of those promises.

So he asked her over, he was going to tell her. He would tell her that she was the one, that he was done looking because there was nothing better then Loren Tate out there in the world. That she had his heart and that he hoped she trusted him with hers.

Eddie Duran was going to tell Loren Tate he loved her.

He found himself pacing when she was on her way...she should have been here by now! She was 20 minutes late! "Relax!" he thought to himself "LA traffic is terrible she's probably gonna be here any minute!

She must have read his mind because she walked through the door that minute. "Sorry! Sorry!" she exclaimed setting her bag down and running to kiss him. "Traffic was a nightmare and Betsy was moody." He laughed at the name of her hunk of junk car. He'd told her that she'd be able to buy a brand new one soon from her album. "They will pry that car out of my cold dead hands!" she smiled back and laughed at him.

God he loved her. He kissed her. Like every kiss before it was magical.

"Ok wait!" she said "Jake will kill me if I seduce you instead of making you work on the new songs like you said we were going to do!" she laughed thinking he was trying to put work off like he had done so many times before.

"I lied." he said "That's not why I wanted you to come over. I'm work free all day today." he scooped her into his arms.

"Ohh I like the sound of that" was her mirthful reply leaning in for another kiss.

"Wait I've got something I have to tell you."

"Ok sure Eddie" She looked at him like he was the best man in the world. He loved that feeling. He wanted to live up to it for her. For himself. For the both of them.

He's going to tell her now. There's no going back.

Ever.

Just as it should be.

End


	2. Chapter 2

He said it.

Was this another dream? Lately her whole life had felt like a dream, like one day she would be talking to Eddie and right before he kissed her she would wake up and be the same old Loren Tate she always had been.

But that hadn't happened yet. This was real. This was her life and Eddie Duran who had once been an idol for her was now just Eddie. A real flesh and blood person who had flaws, was silly, sometimes short tempered and of course an occasional fight.

He was no longer this immortal man that she worshiped. He was real. What they had was real. She was in love with Eddie. Not Eddie Duran the most famous man in the world.

He was looking at her now with that nervous yet intense expression he sometimes wore when he was concerned or anxious about how something would go. She realized about a minute had passed and she still hadn't said anything.

"I love you too Eddie" she smiled warmly at him. "Honestly, how could I not? I love your loyalty, your passion, your spirit and most of all I love your heart I love the way you don't hold anything back in anything you do. I'm not in love with Eddie Duran rock star. I'm in love with Eddie Duran, real man who lives in my world and not on the stage"

He was fairly certain that if the world ended today he would die a happy man.

But he hoped that they had a long, long life together to enjoy.

She did too.

The end


	3. AN

I cant think you guys enough for all your kind words! They mean so much to me. I might write more story's later but I'm not too sure yet I only have a few ideas and I don't know what they will turn into.

Thanks again for making my first story such a nice experience!

Sarah


End file.
